A Sweet Story
by StandByForSushi
Summary: On a rainy day at a bus stop, Yuna asks her boyfriend, Tidus a few questions but the answers she receives aren't what she expects. YxT


Just a short little one-shot. It's my first fanfiction, so please.. just give me some constructive criticism. I'm just learning and working hard. Please don't flame. And if you HAVE to flame, then sign in and flame, so I can send you a little message. Don't be a coward and do it anonymously. Also, as one reviewer KINDLY -rolls eyes- pointed out to me, the characters are OOC. So...be warned, I guess.

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own any of it. It all belongs to Square-Enix.

'thoughts'  
"speech"

* * *

Yuna walked out of the Zanarkand Public Library. It was 10 p.m, and she had to get home. Her cousin Rikku would be worried, because Yuna had stayed later than usual in the library after work. She had been so caught up in a fantasy book, Yuna lost track of time, as she was wont to do when reading.

'Shoot', Yuna thought. She didn't have an umbrella, so she had to run to the bus stop. She made it five minutes later, but she was drenched. It was raining insanely. 'The weatherman was actually right this time,' she thought with a roll of her eyes. When she got to the bus stop, she saw her boyfriend of 7 months, Tidus. He actually was alone this time, and not being stalked by hoards of fangirls and reporters, she sniggered. It was probably because this time, he had dyed his platinum blonde locks brown, much to her consternation, and had donned a hat and pretty conspicuous sunglasses, since the sun had set an hour ago. Why all this? He was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, Spira's greatest blitzball team, in her mind; and she was very happy for him, because he loved the sport. And because he was so famous, she and Tidus had found themselves on tabloid magazines more than once. She walked up to him. His back was to her,but she gave him a hug from behind. Startled, he turned around, and when he realized it was Yuna, he laughed and hugged her back.

" Hey, Yuna. How have you been?" He asked. " I missed you," he said to her. Yuna laughed.

" You just saw me this morning."

" Still didn't stop me from missing you."

"Awww" Yuna said, as she smiled. " I missed you too."

He smiled serenely as he ducked his head down for a kiss. She gave it to him, giggling.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Eh, it was okay." She responded vaguely. No way in hell was she telling him about that pervert in the office who couldn't keep his hands to himself! But, she showed him, she snickered inwardly.

While Yuna was silently congratulating herself, Tidus's eyes narrowed.Yuna didn't notice. She was a bad liar. Then he shrugged and rolled his eyes. He'd get it out of her tonight, since they were finally moving in together.

"So," he started, "do you have all your things packed up and ready to go?"

"Yes!" She answered. "I can't wait, it's about time; it's going to be nice not having to deal with Gippal at all hours of the day." Gippal was Rikku's overbearing boyfriend who had no trouble flirting with Yuna at any time, even in front of Rikku, much to both of the girl's, and Tidus's, annoyance. Even though Yuna knew it was all jokes, since Gippal was completely in love with Rikku, it didn't stop it from being just a _tiiiiny _bit irritating. Although Rikku had made a big stink originally about the idea of Yuna moving out, she knew that the hyper blonde was a bit pleased at the fact that now Gippal could move in to take Yuna's place.

Then, talk of Rikku made Yuna think of a bet that the two girls had thought up of the night before. They had been researching mushy love sayings on the internet, ever-faithful Google had come up with something very interesting. It was a short little poem-thingy that had a girl asking a boy ridiculous questions that she should have known already. While Yuna and Rikku snickered over the wierdness of it, they had somehow come to bet each other that by tonight they would ask their respective boyfriends the same things the girl had asked in the story. 'Well, here goes nothing,' she thought.

"Tidus, do you think I'm pretty?" Yuna asked, biting her lip. Tidus got a strange look on his face, and turned around, so his back was facing her.

"No," he answered.

Yuna gulped...did he really feel this way? But Yuna, ever determined, was going to finish those questions even if it broke her heart into a tiny million pieces. She had no time to think. She just asked.

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No," he answered again, his voice sounding strangled, like either he was holding back laughter or tears. Yuna felt tears prick at her eyes. She closed them, took a deep breathe, and asked,

"Would you cry if I walked away right now?"

"No," he answered again, for the third and final time.

Yuna had had enough. This had played out just like the story had! If only it could have the same happy ending. As she was about to turn away, Tidus grabbed her by the upper arm and hugged her to his chest. And then he said those glorious words she had been waiting, no, praying for in the back of her mind:

"I don't thin you're pretty, I think you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I _need _to be with you forever. And if you walked away right now, I wouldn't cry, I'd die..."

She looked up at him. He was grinning from ear to ear. Then he leaned down and whispered, "you're not the only one who found that story off the internet."

Yuna gasped and pulled herself away. She didn't know whether to be angry at him for tricking her like that, or amused that he had caught her. Of course, Yuna's nature did not allow her to be angry at him for long. She grinned. She smacked him playfully on the chest. "You cheat! God, you scared me! You know I love you! Butdidyoureallymeanit?" She mumbled the last words, suddenly shy.

Above her, Tidus gave a long sigh. "Of course I did! Story or not, I love you with all my heart! I meant every word." Then he leaned down and kissed her until she was breathless. Yuna laughed, despite the fact that she was red as a tomato.

"Just so you know, about five minutes ago, the bus came and went. The next one doesn't come for another twenty minutes," Yuna informed her handsome boyfriend. Said boyfriend groaned in annoyance.

"Why oh why did my car have to be in repairs the one day it rains,?" he moaned, his head hanging in an adorable display of frustrated-ness.

"Why not just call a taxi," Yuna asked. Tidus smacked himself in the head repeatedly before Yuna grabbed his arm and handed him the cell she'd swiped from his bag while he bemoaned the loss of his car. Finally, after looking up the number, he called. The taxi would be there soon.

"While we wait, I know just the perfect way to spend the time," he snickered. He leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Which was alot.

The couple of seconds Yuna was allowed to get air, she muttered "I love rainy days!" before they kissed once again.

* * *

Sap...haha.  
Thanks for reading :  
Please review...it makes my day!  
Flames not welcome. ;)

- Isabella Swan


End file.
